


Not a Consolation Prize

by DieThePedoPenner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieThePedoPenner/pseuds/DieThePedoPenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an incomplete rp I did that I love so much it hurts. Its about sex and brotherly love, and trying to be a good person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And I am desperately seeking someone to help me complete it. Show it some love and I'll see if I can talk my Dean into returning.

Hey is this Dean? Sam's older brother? -GN  
Yeah. Who's this? -DW  
Hey it's Gabe, I'm Cas' older brother? I'm sure you've heard of me. -GN  
Yeah I think so. What do you want? -DW  
Well it's come to my attention that there are some rumors going around that you are knocking boots with my baby brother. -GN  
Interesting rumour. -DW  
I'm not screwing Cas. -DW  
Oh...other way around? Bit of a surprise, I woulda pegged you for a top. -GN  
No one's screwing anyone. He's sixteen. -DW  
Oh someone's screwing someone all right. See Cas came home with a Hickey last night. Said it was from you. If it's not from you I can't figure who he's protecting that would be more in trouble then you...any ideas? -GN  
I kissed him okay, but I did not have sex with him. -DW  
Aha. Ok...so. Wait...do you really think 16 is to young for sex? Cause I don't remember either of us being very pure in high school. I mean I was a couple years ahead of you but you had a reputation. -GN  
Yeah do you really want to impose my fucked up sex life on your little brother. The problem isn't that he's sixteen, it's that I'm twenty. Or do you go around fucking minors? -DW  
Not usually. But that was kinda the eventual point of this conversation. -GN  
What? -DW  
That Sasquatch you call a little brother? I seem to find myself a bit head over heels for the kid...like writing love poems and imagining what I'll plant in our garden kinda love. -GN  
You stay the fuck away from him Novak. -DW  
I haven't fucking touched him Winchester. And I'm not gunna, I'm gunna give it another year before I even start flirting with him, but.,,I want to get to know the kid. And I know the best way to do that is to convince you I'm not a crazy pedophile stalker. -GN  
Well you're doing a bad job. -DW  
Yeah I get that. It woulda been way easier if you were fucking Cas, then I could just use blackmail. Damn you and your moral high ground. -GN  
Dude you have a reputation too and that's of having bad self control. How do I know you won't get to know him and then just give up on your whole plan to wait? -DW  
You don't. That's kinda the point. I've got to find a way to make you trust me. -GN  
Nothing will make me trust you with Sam. -DW  
I get that. But I really like him Dean. I'm not like this, I don't ask guy's brother's permission. I take what I want and I get what I want. But I'm trying to do this right. Kids fuckin perfect, hell I can't believe you're not hitting that yourself. -GN  
Shut the fuck up. -DW  
Woah, sorry man, did I hit a sore spot? -GN  
You really care about him you can wait 'til he's eighteen and then ask me for permission -DW  
Well that just sucks a bag a dicks. -GN  
Deal with it. -DW  
Well I have a proposal. -GN  
The answer is no. -DW  
It's not about Sam. -GN  
Fine. -DW  
Well see...we are both decently attractive guys, who are pining after each other's little brothers. Seems logical that we could work off some frustrations together. -GN  
Are you saying you want to fuck me while thinking about my little brother? -DW  
...no? I think thinking about you would be enough to get it to work to be honest. I love your little brother. But I'm not a monk. And I'll wait two years. But I'm not going celibate while I do. -GN  
Is this a trick? Like you'll video tape it and then blackmail me into letting you hang out with Sam? -DW  
No, who would I black mail you to? Who would hold it against you that you took a shot at my fine ass? -GN  
I don't know what magical world you live in, but generally having a sex tape out there and a gay sex tape no less ain't so great for getting a job. -DW  
Dean I'm not blackmailing you. And I have like 12 sex tapes on the internet, no ones ever made a big deal about it. -GN  
I got recognized at Walmart once, that was awkward. -GN  
You really want to have sex with me? -DW  
Yeah? Got some self esteem issues you need to work on big boy? -GN  
Fine. -DW  
You know if Sam or Cas ever find out though they'll be pissed. -DW  
Really? When? Cause I got a six pack and a bottle of wine with your name on it. -Gan  
And No, just grossed out lol. -GN  
I get off work at six. -DW  
Come over then. Cas and Sammy are both staying over at That foreign kids house. -GN  
Kawshik, yeah I'll come over. -DW  
I'll bake a cake. -GN  
I prefer pie. -DW  
Awesome. Got a recipe for caramel apple pie off Pinterest. -GN  
Sounds good. -DW  
Oh I'm sure it will be...I'll lick it off you. ;) -G  
You want to know something? Back in highschool, everyone said you fucked everything that moved and I was always kinda offended you never came onto me or anything. I mean my friend gave you a blowjob at a party so figured I was an option. -DW  
I always thought you were straight. Like...punch me in the face for suggesting it, straight. -GN  
Yeah, a lot of people thought that. I thought that for a while. -DW  
Well with the way your dad was...sorry I assumed. Damn shame. -GN

No it's fine. Honestly I would have shot you down, just thought you'd offer. -DW

Yeah well, I wasn't a big fan of rejection. I do remember when you'd play ball though. God you were hot. And you just got hotter. I hadn't seen you in like 3 years before this summer. Fuck I nearly dropped to my knees. And then I saw...well you get it. -GN

If Sam didn't spend so much damn time studying he could have anyone he wanted. He's a good looking kid. I'm not ignorant to it. -DW

Yeah. Same with Cas. Shame he's so damned awkward he can't get two words out in front of someone he likes. -GN

How did the two if you end up playing tonsil hockey if you don't mind me asking? -GN

It involved a lot of whiskey on my part. -DW

So you started it? I was almost proud of the kid for getting up the guts to hit on someone who wasn't me. -GN  
Fuck I didn't mean that like it sounded. -GN

Well first he stopped me from breaking my neck down the stairs and then we kinda just started talking. I think since I was slightly incoherant he made up for it by actually talking. It was...and he was nice and you know when you're drunk and that one thing seems to be in focus. Like the next drink or a grilled cheese sandwhich. Cas was in focus and I just had to kiss him. He kissed back though. -DW

I'm sure he did. Kids been crushing on you since grade school. -GN

It'll be a shame when he figures out I'm a giant asshole. -DW

I half thought him and Sam were getting off behind our backs but I'm not sure if that's true. -GN

Wait what? How? -GN

Oh come on, schoolboy crushes never last. I was in love with Mrs. White my neighbour and she was just the most beautiful and nicest woman you'd ever meet. She watched us sometimes and I thought she was the greatest. You know until I was about fourteen and I came over because I got a B or something stupid and she was fucking our other neighbour Mr. Hamshire and she tried to bribe me into not telling anyone with ten dollars. When you're young some people just seem amazing, but you grow up and you realise they're just as fucked up as everyone else. I'm certainly fucked up. -DW

Ain't no body gunna fault you for being fucked up. Hell I can tell you a secret about Cas that would make you're hair curl. And yeah I remember that with Mrs. White. She actually paid me off for nearly three years. You got gypped at ten dollars. I got 30 a month til she moved away. -GN

I was kinda heartbroken Gabe. I mean she took care of us when stuff got bad and then suddenly I was just some dumb kid to her. -DW

Yeah. I can see how that would be hard. You boys...I mean my family has gone through some shit. Mom dying and dad leaving and Micheal thinking he could control us, but...I really know how you feel Dean. -GN

Look, I like you Gabriel, I trust you about as far as I can throw you, but I like you. You want to be with my brother one day though so I just don't really think I want to get into the emotional right now with you okay? -DW

Yeah. Yeah I get it. Though...if I'm with your brother you'll be family. -GN

Yeah and you can hear all our shit from his point of view. The last thing I need is you telling Sam my secrets. -DW

You really worried about that? Am I that much of a dick to you? -GN

I don't think you'd do it intentionally, but it could slip out when Sam starts talking. I don't know. I'm not so good with talking about myself anyways. Just forget it. -DW

I get it. No problem. It's just gunna be fucking between us then? -GN

You don't think it'd be weird if it was more? -DW

Well if I was in love with you and your little brother it might be a bit awkward. But at the very least we could be friends. -GN

I could do friends. -DW

It's almost five, I'm gunna start on this pie. -GN

Yeah. I should concentrate on my work so I can get off on time. -DW

Yep, text me when you're free. -GN

 

Gabriel wandered into his kitchen and began cutting up the apples he needed, and he put the caramel sauce on to simmer as he worked. He played his music louder then he needed and was done before he realized it. He was just taking the pie out of the oven when his phone dinged.

 Hey I'm all done. I just need to drop by the house to shower and change then I'll come over okay? -DW

Yeah. I'll be waiting. Pie is done. -GN

Awesome. See you soon. -DW


	2. Chapter 2

Hey is this Dean? Sam's older brother? -GN  
Yeah. Who's this? -DW  
Hey it's Gabe, I'm Cas' older brother? I'm sure you've heard of me. -GN  
Yeah I think so. What do you want? -DW  
Well it's come to my attention that there are some rumors going around that you are knocking boots with my baby brother. -GN  
Interesting rumour. -DW  
I'm not screwing Cas. -DW  
Oh...other way around? Bit of a surprise, I woulda pegged you for a top. -GN  
No one's screwing anyone. He's sixteen. -DW  
Oh someone's screwing someone all right. See Cas came home with a Hickey last night. Said it was from you. If it's not from you I can't figure who he's protecting that would be more in trouble then you...any ideas? -GN  
I kissed him okay, but I did not have sex with him. -DW  
Aha. Ok...so. Wait...do you really think 16 is to young for sex? Cause I don't remember either of us being very pure in high school. I mean I was a couple years ahead of you but you had a reputation. -GN  
Yeah do you really want to impose my fucked up sex life on your little brother. The problem isn't that he's sixteen, it's that I'm twenty. Or do you go around fucking minors? -DW  
Not usually. But that was kinda the eventual point of this conversation. -GN  
What? -DW  
That Sasquatch you call a little brother? I seem to find myself a bit head over heels for the kid...like writing love poems and imagining what I'll plant in our garden kinda love. -GN  
You stay the fuck away from him Novak. -DW  
I haven't fucking touched him Winchester. And I'm not gunna, I'm gunna give it another year before I even start flirting with him, but.,,I want to get to know the kid. And I know the best way to do that is to convince you I'm not a crazy pedophile stalker. -GN  
Well you're doing a bad job. -DW  
Yeah I get that. It woulda been way easier if you were fucking Cas, then I could just use blackmail. Damn you and your moral high ground. -GN  
Dude you have a reputation too and that's of having bad self control. How do I know you won't get to know him and then just give up on your whole plan to wait? -DW  
You don't. That's kinda the point. I've got to find a way to make you trust me. -GN  
Nothing will make me trust you with Sam. -DW  
I get that. But I really like him Dean. I'm not like this, I don't ask guy's brother's permission. I take what I want and I get what I want. But I'm trying to do this right. Kids fuckin perfect, hell I can't believe you're not hitting that yourself. -GN  
Shut the fuck up. -DW  
Woah, sorry man, did I hit a sore spot? -GN  
You really care about him you can wait 'til he's eighteen and then ask me for permission -DW  
Well that just sucks a bag a dicks. -GN  
Deal with it. -DW  
Well I have a proposal. -GN  
The answer is no. -DW  
It's not about Sam. -GN  
Fine. -DW  
Well see...we are both decently attractive guys, who are pining after each other's little brothers. Seems logical that we could work off some frustrations together. -GN  
Are you saying you want to fuck me while thinking about my little brother? -DW  
...no? I think thinking about you would be enough to get it to work to be honest. I love your little brother. But I'm not a monk. And I'll wait two years. But I'm not going celibate while I do. -GN  
Is this a trick? Like you'll video tape it and then blackmail me into letting you hang out with Sam? -DW  
No, who would I black mail you to? Who would hold it against you that you took a shot at my fine ass? -GN  
I don't know what magical world you live in, but generally having a sex tape out there and a gay sex tape no less ain't so great for getting a job. -DW  
Dean I'm not blackmailing you. And I have like 12 sex tapes on the internet, no ones ever made a big deal about it. -GN  
I got recognized at Walmart once, that was awkward. -GN  
You really want to have sex with me? -DW  
Yeah? Got some self esteem issues you need to work on big boy? -GN  
Fine. -DW  
You know if Sam or Cas ever find out though they'll be pissed. -DW  
Really? When? Cause I got a six pack and a bottle of wine with your name on it. -Gan  
And No, just grossed out lol. -GN  
I get off work at six. -DW  
Come over then. Cas and Sammy are both staying over at That foreign kids house. -GN  
Kawshik, yeah I'll come over. -DW  
I'll bake a cake. -GN  
I prefer pie. -DW  
Awesome. Got a recipe for caramel apple pie off Pinterest. -GN  
Sounds good. -DW  
Oh I'm sure it will be...I'll lick it off you. ;) -G  
You want to know something? Back in highschool, everyone said you fucked everything that moved and I was always kinda offended you never came onto me or anything. I mean my friend gave you a blowjob at a party so figured I was an option. -DW  
I always thought you were straight. Like...punch me in the face for suggesting it, straight. -GN  
Yeah, a lot of people thought that. I thought that for a while. -DW  
Well with the way your dad was...sorry I assumed. Damn shame. -GN

No it's fine. Honestly I would have shot you down, just thought you'd offer. -DW

Yeah well, I wasn't a big fan of rejection. I do remember when you'd play ball though. God you were hot. And you just got hotter. I hadn't seen you in like 3 years before this summer. Fuck I nearly dropped to my knees. And then I saw...well you get it. -GN

If Sam didn't spend so much damn time studying he could have anyone he wanted. He's a good looking kid. I'm not ignorant to it. -DW

Yeah. Same with Cas. Shame he's so damned awkward he can't get two words out in front of someone he likes. -GN

How did the two if you end up playing tonsil hockey if you don't mind me asking? -GN

It involved a lot of whiskey on my part. -DW

So you started it? I was almost proud of the kid for getting up the guts to hit on someone who wasn't me. -GN  
Fuck I didn't mean that like it sounded. -GN

Well first he stopped me from breaking my neck down the stairs and then we kinda just started talking. I think since I was slightly incoherant he made up for it by actually talking. It was...and he was nice and you know when you're drunk and that one thing seems to be in focus. Like the next drink or a grilled cheese sandwhich. Cas was in focus and I just had to kiss him. He kissed back though. -DW

I'm sure he did. Kids been crushing on you since grade school. -GN

It'll be a shame when he figures out I'm a giant asshole. -DW

I half thought him and Sam were getting off behind our backs but I'm not sure if that's true. -GN

Wait what? How? -GN

Oh come on, schoolboy crushes never last. I was in love with Mrs. White my neighbour and she was just the most beautiful and nicest woman you'd ever meet. She watched us sometimes and I thought she was the greatest. You know until I was about fourteen and I came over because I got a B or something stupid and she was fucking our other neighbour Mr. Hamshire and she tried to bribe me into not telling anyone with ten dollars. When you're young some people just seem amazing, but you grow up and you realise they're just as fucked up as everyone else. I'm certainly fucked up. -DW

Ain't no body gunna fault you for being fucked up. Hell I can tell you a secret about Cas that would make you're hair curl. And yeah I remember that with Mrs. White. She actually paid me off for nearly three years. You got gypped at ten dollars. I got 30 a month til she moved away. -GN

I was kinda heartbroken Gabe. I mean she took care of us when stuff got bad and then suddenly I was just some dumb kid to her. -DW

Yeah. I can see how that would be hard. You boys...I mean my family has gone through some shit. Mom dying and dad leaving and Micheal thinking he could control us, but...I really know how you feel Dean. -GN

Look, I like you Gabriel, I trust you about as far as I can throw you, but I like you. You want to be with my brother one day though so I just don't really think I want to get into the emotional right now with you okay? -DW

Yeah. Yeah I get it. Though...if I'm with your brother you'll be family. -GN

Yeah and you can hear all our shit from his point of view. The last thing I need is you telling Sam my secrets. -DW

You really worried about that? Am I that much of a dick to you? -GN

I don't think you'd do it intentionally, but it could slip out when Sam starts talking. I don't know. I'm not so good with talking about myself anyways. Just forget it. -DW

I get it. No problem. It's just gunna be fucking between us then? -GN

You don't think it'd be weird if it was more? -DW

Well if I was in love with you and your little brother it might be a bit awkward. But at the very least we could be friends. -GN

I could do friends. -DW

It's almost five, I'm gunna start on this pie. -GN

Yeah. I should concentrate on my work so I can get off on time. -DW

Yep, text me when you're free. -GN

 

Gabriel wandered into his kitchen and began cutting up the apples he needed, and he put the caramel sauce on to simmer as he worked. He played his music louder then he needed and was done before he realized it. He was just taking the pie out of the oven when his phone dinged.

Hey I'm all done. I just need to drop by the house to shower and change then I'll come over okay? -DW

Yeah. I'll be waiting. Pie is done. -GN

Awesome. See you soon. -DW

Dean drove home quickly to grab a shower and change into some fresh clothes. He wasn't really sure if he was supposed to put effort into how he looked, so he settled with good boxers, comfy jeans and a bottle of not-as-cheap whiskey to tie the whole outfit together. Half an hour later he was knocking on Gabriel's front door, running a hand through his hair.

Gabe answered the door freshly showered and in low slung pajama pants and a greatful dead T-shirt.   
"Heya Deano, pies on the table. Beers in the fridge."

Dean held up the bottle of whiskey, "Brought this in case you wanted something a little stronger. Smells good."

Gabe grinned at the whiskey, "Oh you shouldn't have. You trying to get me drunk Dean?" Gabe took the bottle and led the way into the kitchen and pointed at the still warm pie on the table.

"It's a gingerbread crust, not sure how that will turn out with the apple, but I'm anti dough crusts. And there is ice cream in the fridge."  
Dean chuckled, "Depends on what it gets me." He made a b-line for the pie, cutting himself a slice, taking about half of it on his fork and into his mouth. He groaned obscenely. "Dude..."

Gabe licked his lips. "Yeah, I'm that good." He said as he pulled out the ice cream and scooped an obscenely large slice of pie into a bowl and topped it with ice cream. He took a bite and moaned.

Dean took another bite, finishing off his slice before he served himself another with ice cream. "So what do you have against dough crusts anyways?"

"No flavor." Gabe said through a mouthful of pie. He swallowed it down and elaborated. "Pie crusts aren't sweetened so, you're basically serving sweet stuff wrapped in unflavored bread. I hate it. I would have used a graham cracker crust, or even a chocolate one, but that didn't seem right for apple pie. Even one that's mostly caramel."

"Nah see, you're just not making your crusts right. I mean this is good, don't get me wrong, but a perfectly made crust, it's buttery and flaky and it just melts in your mouth. It adds to the pie."

Gabe shook his head. "It's all dry and terrible. But we will have to agree to disagree on that one." Gabe licked his lips again, staring at the bit of caramel left on Deans bottom lip.  
"I'll make you my mom's apple pie, you'll see." Dean grinned, setting his plate into the sink.  
Gabe grinned. "A hot guy offering to cook for me? I think I've just gone to heaven. Where have you been all my life?"  
"Just down the street, making you brother dinner damn near every other night." Dean chuckled, "I could make you my famous burgers, fresh cut fries and coleslaw."

Gabe nearly drooled. "I do love a good burger. Though I'm famous for my sweet tooth. Cas is the odd one out in our family, hasn't liked sweets since..." He got an odd look in his eye and shook his head.

"Well I'd offer dessert, obviously." Dean frowned, "You both do that you know. You do that thing where you trail off and act like you're having a flashback like in the movies. Me and Sammy, we're all lies and bravado, you guys just never finish the sentence."

Gabe shook his head. "You didn't want to exchange secrets."

"Right, just making an observation." Dean cleared his throat and head to the fridge, pulling out two beers, tossing one at Gabriel. "No secrets."

Gabriel took it gratefully. It was his favorite apple ale. "Thanks. And I mean...I assume everyone knows all of our family secrets anyway. It's not a big town and we were the gossip for years. Huge family, no parents, and the oldest boy in prison? Hoo boy they told some stories."

"That's not true though is it." Dean cracked the bottle open and chugged down half. "You let 'em know some of it and they'll gossip about the scraps for years, that way you can hide the really bad shit. The stuff that if anyone knew they'd do more than just whisper."

Gabe nodded and took a long pull on his beer. "You wanna crack out that whiskey? I feel like getting really drunk tonight."

"Yeah I do." Dean whispered. He finished off his beer and grabbed the whiskey, pouring them each half a glass. 

"Couch?"  
Gabe nodded and stood up to follow. He was melancholy all of a sudden, and he was hoping the liquor would cheer him up.  
Gabe was about to sit down when an idea occurred to him. 

"Hey...you wanna watch a movie? I've got the perfect one."

By the time Dean was sitting he needed a new glass, topping Gabriel up while he was at it. "Yeah...sure."

Gabe smirked and disappeared into his room and came out with a familiar looking DVD case. "Casa Erotica 12, Hombres de Mano. Only released in Canada."

Dean laughed, spirits instantly brightened. "Canadian huh, so will there by like maple syrup or what?"

"God no, it was shot here, but had such low reviews the only place they really released it was canada. The title means Men of Hand...it's supposed to be Handy Men but it's a really crappy translation."  
He popped it in the DVD player and set it to play before climbing up next to Dean and grabbing his drink.

"Is it really that bad?" Dean chuckled, leaning into to Gabriel's space. "Is this meant to lighten my mood or get me horny?"

"It's my baby Dean. I love this video so much it hurts. And it did hurt, some of those men were far bigger then I ever thought I could take." Gabe said shaking his head with a pained grimace.

Dean looked at Gabriel incredulously. "You're in this? You were in a Casa Erotica?"

Gabe grinned. "Yep, that's what I did for extra cash in college. Mainly I did behind the scenes stuff, but this one, this was my big feature. But Casa erotica didn't really like the direction they were going with the gay porn so it was shuffled off to a different market. But I'm still proud."

"I'm gonna get to fuck a porn star..." he whispered, amazed.

Gabe laughed. "That you are big boy, bet you're excited." Gabe said reaching over to palm Deans crotch.

"Sure beats talking about Daddy issues." Dean grinned, kissing Gabriel's neck, humming against his skin until he heard the opening music.  
Gabe moaned and tilted his head back.  
"No daddy issues here, just big brother issues." He said, tongue a bit looser for the whiskey. He could remember every line to this film and he grinned as he heard the doorbell ring on the TV and himself speaking.

"Big brothers are the worst." he mumbled, nipping against Gabriel's skin, while trying to watch the screen at the same time. The acting was horrible, but that was kinda part of the charm when it came to Casa Erotica and Gabriel fit in perfectly with that cheese factor.  
Gabriel saw himself walk in and explain he was there to fix the pipes. And the overly muscled home owner explained that he only had one pipe he needed fixed. Gabe had to stop listening then and he tilted Deans head to the side to kiss him.

"You like my skills?" Gabe whispered against Deans jaw.  
Dean closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the kiss. He would watch the intros the first time, but honestly who didn't just skip to the good parts?   
"You're very talented." he whispered, opening his eyes to glanced at the screen again.  
Gabe grinned. "Better in person." He whispered and dragged Dean until he was laying flat on the couch. He palmed his cock and flicked a finger over the button of Deans jeans.  
"Can I?"  
Dean gasped, licking his lips. "Y-yeah. Yeah of course. Kinda the whole point of coming here, remember?"

Gabe nodded and undid the button and zip quickly, he tugged them down around Deans things and buried his face in the tented cotton he revealed. "Fuck, you are a big boy aren't you?" He whispered as he mouthed at Dean's cotton covered cock.  
Dean moaned, nodding vaguely. He tangled his fingers in Gabriel's soft hair, messaging his scalp slightly as he watched, the sounds of the TV forgotten.  
Gabe smirked and pulled the waist band down and licked his lips. "Fuck I'm gunna enjoy this. Good thing I prepared before you got here." Gabe licked a strip up Deans cock teasingly.  
Dean tugged Gabriel's hair, hips jerking up slightly, needing for more. "You are such a fucking whore aren't you? Planned this all out."  
Gabe moaned and nodded. "Yeah, fucked myself open on my favorite toy. God I'm so wet you could slide into me without prep." He wrapped his lips around Deans cock and sucked hard before going deeper, teasing his tongue around in circles as he took him all the way to the base, the stretch of his thoat turning him on as much as anything ever could.

"Oh fuck Gabriel...Gon' fuck you so hard. Make you cum on my cock, make you scream my name..." Dean panted, gripping at the side of couch with his free hand so he didn't hurt the other man.   
"Ugh, feels so good. So warm and wet, wanna feel you."

Gabe moaned around the cock in his mouth. He reached down and began shoving his pants down desperate for something, god he wanted fucked.  
Dean tugged at Gabriel's hair a little sharper, signalling for him to get off so they could reposition themselves. "C'mon Gabe, don't want to wait."  
Gabe pulled off, his lips spit slicked as he clamored back. "Yeah yeah, what, how?" He asked wanting Dean to tell him where to go or how he wanted it.  
Dean sat up, taking a moment to think. "You on the couch, I'll kneel on the floor. Okay?" He pulled Gabriel into a kiss, loving the taste of his own cock on his lips.  
Gabe nodded and got on his knees on the couch aligning his ass low and getting his legs spread wide so Dean can see the slick pink hole wink at him.

"God you are gorgeous." he whispered. Dean kicked off his jeans and boxers that were around his calves, pulling out the condom in his pocket. With one hand he slipped on the condom, running the other along the curve of Gabriel's ass.  
Gabe shivered and pushed back. "Hurry up and fuck me, god I've been waiting forever for this."  
"Long time for you too huh?" he mumbled, lining himself up. Though perhaps two of the town's biggest sluts had different ideas of what a long time was when it came to sex. Dean didn't waste anymore time though, pushing inside of Gabriel, moaning.  
Gabe cried out and shoved back, impaling himself on Dean with a whimper. "Fuck, it's been...almost two months. Can't bring guys home around Cas. He gets weird." Gabe whispered head low as he fucked back agains Dean.

"Sam's used to it I just...work, life, everything gets in the way." Dean shook his head, he was here for a good fuck and some pie, not to start getting emotional. The only thing he would get deep in would be Gabe's ass. As a way to shut them both up Dean fucked into Gabriel hard, grabbing his hips with enough force to bruise.  
Gabe screamed. "Fuck yes Please Just like that, fuck fuck Dean." Gabe was ridiculously surprised to realize he was close to coming, he hadn't popped off this quick since he was a kid.  
"Fuck, yeah Gabe, scream around my cock. You take it so good babe, so fucking good." Dean grit out, being completely relentless on Gabriel's poor hole, but the sounds he made were just amazing, spurring him on more and more.  
"Mhmm. Fuck, I'm I'm..." Gabe got out before he screamed and came, hole clenching and cock shooting untouched between his thighs.  
Dean moaned loudly, harsh pace not slowing. He wasn't quite so ready to cum, fucking into Gabriel another minute or so, holding onto him close until he finally came, hips jerking as he shot his load.  
Gabe collapsed, the feeling of Dean twitching as he filled the condom making his own cock twitch.  
"Cas knows about the guys. He just gets jealous." He whispered.  
Dean felt a little weird, talking about Castiel while he was in his brother, so he pulled out with a groan, tying up the condom to throw away later. "Y'know, looks like that, he doesn't need to talk to get what he wants."  
Gabe chuckled. "Not jealous like that. Nevermind. You don't want to hear this. I don't know why I keep talking about it. Go pour me a shot." Gabe said turning his head to glance at his empty glass.  
Dean nodded a bit, filling them both up, though his was empty before he could put the bottle down. "If you wanted to talk...I don't mind. I can talk."

Gabe looked up and bit his lip. "I feel like you should know. Considering you're interested in Cas."  
Dean sat up on the couch, "It's not the kinda thing he'll be pissed I know about right?"  
"He won't care. Cas doesn't have the kinda boundary issues most people do." Gabe said taking a long pull on his whiskey. He made a face.  
"Yeah, I noticed." Dean poured himself more whiskey and settled in. "Tell me."

"Well...you know we got a big family? There are...8 of us. Luke was the oldest, then Micheal, then Uriel, then me and then Anna. Then Hester, Hael and Cas? The girls all turned 18 and left but...ok so here goes." Gabe took another long sip and steels himself for the story. He gives Dean one more look to make sure he's really ok hearing about this.  
"Dude just spit it out." Dean urged, rolling his eyes.

"Luke wasn't a nice guys. But not how you'd think. He didn't beat us or anything. But when dad left he was already almost 20, and I was about 14. And it was awhile before I realized that what Luke was doing wasn't ok. And by that point it was already to late to fix the damage. He...Castiel was probably 6 the first time he did something sexual."  
Dean clenched his fists. "He raped him?" he whispered, furious.  
Gabe shrugged. "Yeah? Technically? Technically he raped all of us. But we didn't know it. He...he trained us. Taught us it was ok and what felt good and how to get off and how to..." Gabe blushed and looked away. "How to get each other off."  
"Right. So when Cas gets jealous, he's jealous that you're not with him right?" Dean knocked back his shot of whiskey. He suddenly felt incredibly dirty, getting off on what Luke had taught Gabriel.  
Gabe nodded.   
"Yeah. Well...I don't really know what goes through Castiel's head. He knows. He knows that we can't do that, that what happened with Luke was wrong, what happened for all those years was wrong, but he still doesn't seem to get it. Cas thinks there isn't anything wrong with something if it feels good and no one gets hurt. That's why I was...I was actually hoping that you two had done something. Because maybe if you had it meant that he was over his attachment to me. I mean...Luke is dead. Well...I think he is at least. Micheal found out about what he had been doing with the younger kids and he just...he flipped out. Took us awhile to realize it was because Luke had started with him. Micheal and Luke had been fucking since they were like thirteen and Micheal got jealous when he found out. He got Luke locked up."  
"That is seriously fucked up, that..." Dean shook his head, grabbing his shorts and jeans. "Why isn't he in counseling or something? I mean that asshole fucked him up and you're just sitting here acting like it's something that just /happens/?!"  
Gabe shook his head and stood up. "No! He was in counseling for two years, but...he says he's all right. He says everything is ok, and he knows how to convince them that he's better. And I left. I left cause I thought it was healthiest and I left for three years and I come back, and he seems so much better. But he still...he says things. And I haven't...I've considered getting him back in counseling but...he hates it. And he is so much better. And what are they gunna do? They gunna fix him? Fix all of it? Cause they never fixed me, and I survived. And Cas is so smart, he doesn't need it, he's so much better." Gabe could feel the tears on his cheeks as he looked away from Dean, scared Dean will yell again, will look at him like it's his fault. Like he hasn't blamed himself for fucking years already.  
Dean sighed, pressing the blunt of his hand against the brim of his nose. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I didn't...I didn't mean to yell or...I just, I can't believe he's okay. That isn't that kinda thing you're okay about. And I know he's Cas, I know what he's like, but he can't be okay."  
Gabe shrugged. "He's better then the girls. He's better then Uriel and Anna. And I have been good Dean. I swear. I haven't...not at all. And I don't think you know what it's like to have a little brother who loves you and tried to seduce you whenever you're alone together. That's not...that's not an easy thing. And every time I say no he retreats further and it hurts so bad. And I want him to be happy, and healthy and fall in love and get laid like a normal fucking teenager." Gabe shook his head and wiped at the mess of tears on his face. 

"Fuck! Why did you let me talk?"

"I'm sorry." Dean repeated, pulling Gabriel into his arms. "I'm sorry. He'll get better, he'll find all those things and before you know it he won't even look at you twice." He smiled sadly. "Everything'll be fine."  
Gabe nodded. Sniffling into Deans neck. "I don't know if I can say no for two more years Dean." He admitted and it hurt part of him. Hurt something deep inside of him that was probably his heart.

"Hey, you...you don't worry about it. I'll fix him up with someone good. Someone who can take care of him. Yeah?" Dean ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair. "We're family right?"  
Gabe nodded. "Won't work as well as you hope though. I've never seen him interested in anyone but you. I thought...maybe him and Sam? But...I don't think that's likely either."  
"If you want him to be happy and...and healthy you really don't want him with me." Dean cleared his throat. "I'll work something out."  
Gabe nodded and then shook his head and stood up.

"I need pie." He stated matter of factly as he wiped off his cheeks and strode into the kitchen, still nude. By the time his pie was dished up he had regained his composure and was back to his grinning smirking mask.

Dean liked pie, but whiskey was more effective. He turned back to sipping though, he didn't want another angry outburst about anything.

Gabe grinned through his mouthful. "Me and Cas are the fucked up ones you know? Or the normal ones maybe? Hael and Hester live together in a commune in New Orleans. They changed their last names and have a domestic partnership. Uriel and Anna as well. Michael is a preacher somewhere. He started Seminary the year after Luke left. Me and Cas are the only ones left." He shook his head and grinned.  
"Don't think I ever really met your other siblings. Well, I think probably I did, but a lot of the time I don't pay attention." Dean shrugged. "You ever think about just...leaving? Not exactly the best town in the world."

Gabe shrugged. "I got appointed Cas' legal guardian last year. When Uriel and Anna ran off. I dropped out of school and came back. Cas is mine. I might not sleep with him or anything but he's still everything to me. And plus we own the house. And mom set up some kinda trust account for Cas when he turns 18." He shrugged. He could never explain why they couldn't leave this town. It was home. And if they ever left...it would be together. And he was pretty sure that that would just wrap them up even more in each other.  
"Sam's out the second he turns eighteen, always figured I'd probably leave then too. Give him the money from the house and just...wander I guess." Dean shrugged a bit, sloshing the amber liquid in his glass.  
Gabe nodded. "I did that, for a year before college. Wandered the whole world it felt like. Squandered away half my own trust fund. When I realized that nothing felt as good as home did I came back to the states. Went to school. Called Cas on the weekends. And when he needed me back I came. Cause we are family." He shrugged.

"Don't see the point of sticking around if I'll just end up being alone anyways. You're a good brother, Cas' lucky to have you."

"So are you. Sam loves the shit outta you Dean." Gabe said and grinned. "You're lucky you didn't have to deal with my situation. Cause I can't see me saying no so long if my little brother had eyes like Sam's." Gabe shook his head. "Fuck, sorry. It's not cool to talk about that."

Dean just shrugged and shook his head. "He's got nice eyes. I would kill myself before I ever laid a hand on him though. Dunno if that makes me stronger or weaker or what."

Gabe shook his head. "Stronger. I...it was to late for that before Luke left."  
"It wasn't your fault." Dean dragged his hand down his face. "I'm not feeling so...I don't want to bring you down. I should go."

Gabe shook his head. "Please? I...I'll shut up. I know I gross you out. But...please don't leave me alone tonight." Gabe said eyes glittering with something that wasn't mischief. Was probably tears and fear and self disgust.  
"Gabe I'm just gonna make things worse. That's what I do." Dean clenched his fists. "I'm drunk and I'm tired and you don't need this right now. Y'know?"  
Gabe shook his head. "I don't...fuck it. Your choice." Gabe could feel the tears spilling as he tried to paste on his snear. God he can't believe he told Dean. He never should have, never should have told anyone. God he was so fucked up. "Leave then. You can't stand the sight of me. Go."

"Jesus, dude that's not what I'm saying. You're fucking crying because of me, you really want me to stay?" Dean stood up. "It wasn't your fucking fault okay? You're doing the best you can and you're taking care of Cas and you're at least /trying/ to deal with your shit. I don't think you're disgusting. I think that you're trying to be happy and I can't...I can't make people happy. I fuck things up. I pushed you to talk. I yelled at you. I can't even pretend to be content because I'm too wrapped up in my own shit. Do you want that kinda person around?!"

Gabe shook his head. "You didn't, I was...I wanted to talk. I wanted to tell someone. I wanted someone else to hear it. And I'm glad you yelled, because it helps, helps remind me how sick I am, and how sick it is. And I just want to sit here and...and pretend that I'm a normal human being and that there are people out there who wouldn't hate me if they knew. Who wouldn't hold it against me that I fucked my little brother, because I was stupid, and I was always told that was normal."

"You guys have been through enough, you shouldn't have to go through me." Dean wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Sam...Sam's a good kid, he can be that person for   
you."

Gabe wiped his face. "What's so wrong with you Dean? Why do you think you're so broken? You know why I'm fucked up...why are you?"

Dean shook his head, straightening up his spine, shoulders squared. "Doesn't matter."

Gabe shook his head. "No it doesn't. But I wanna know. Please?"

Deans hands shook slightly as he sat down on the couch, "Everyone knew about my dad, some of it at least. Y'know, the drinking and stuff. Mom's death really broke him up, I mean she was the love of his life. She was his everything and then he just lost her in that fire. They never knew exactly what started the fire so we got practically none of the insurance money. We were...were so happy..."

Gabe nodded. "I remember. I mean...I remember hearing about it. And I'm sure that was hard. I mean...I lost my mom when I was like 10 so I do kinda understand that...but that doesn't make you broken."  
"It was my fault though. I...I killed my mom, I ruined our lives. I fucked everything up and it was my fault. It was all my fault. I could have been better." he whispered.  
Gabe stood up and walked closer. "Dean...you were four. It couldn't have been your fault. Even if you caught the house on fire yourself, it wasn't your fault."

"No it was!" he snapped. "I'm worthless, I'm disgusting. I ruined his life and now he's dead. I killed my mom and my dad and Sammy...he hates me. I know he does."

Gabe grabbed Dean up in his arms. "It wasn't your fault. And Sammy doesn't hate you, god not at all. Who told you this? Did your dad...did your dad say it was your fault?"  
Dean clung onto the smaller man, hiding his face into his shoulder as he sobbed. "It's my fault. It's all my fault..."

"It's not. It's not at all. Oh god Dean, it hurts me to think that. You were a little kid. To think...if any part of that was your fault then everything with Cas was my fault."

"I'm so sorry. Please..." Dean shook his head, "No. No, not your fault."

"Then it's not your fault either Dean. You can't not blame me and then blame yourself. So decide which you're going with. Was it my fault? Or was it not your fault?" Gabe said leaning up and looking at Dean with eyes sharp as steel.

Dean sniffled, "The situations were different I...I was supposed to be better. I need to be better. Take care of Sammy better. He..."

"Dean you were 4! I was 12! I was 12 the first time, and I was almost 18 the last time and I never hurt him, but I knew...by the end I knew enough to know it was wrong. But you...you kept Sam safe, and you survived your dad, and I know at least a little of how bad he was. You kept Sam safe. And it was never your fault. Your dad was a broken man, who lost something that meant everything to him and he lost his soul. And it's not your fault...it's not your fault there wasn't enough of him left to love you like you needed Dean."  
Dean looked away, "Please don't say that. Please. It was my fault. It had to be. It had to. He punished me because I was bad. I'm a bad boy, disgusting boy and- and if I'm not then..." He bit his lip hard. "Now he's gone and no one punishes me anymore."

Gabe could feel the anger bubbling in him. "You weren't bad Dean, you weren't, your dad...he was sick and he was cruel and he was broken and he...he shoulda ended up rotting in that cage with Luke and not going out in a clean way like he did. Car wreck was to good for him. He deserved to be punished. And you...you don't need punished Dean. You've been hurting for other peoples sins so long you don't know which way is up."

Dean angrily wiped at his face to get away the tears, though his throat still bubbled with them. "This is why I didn't want to talk about it. I.." He grabbed Gabriel, "If you tell Sam any of this, I'll kill you."  
Gabe shook his head and pulled Dean into him and kissed him. "I'm gunna take you in to my bedroom now, and I'm gunna suck your dick til you forget why you were crying, can I do that Dean?"  
Dean swallowed hard and nodded, taking a deep breath. "Sure you don't wanna beat me around a little bit. Easier on the throat." he cracked a weak smile.  
"Actually I think I'd prefer to lick you open and then fuck you but I gotta respect your boundaries." Gabe said with a grin as he stood up.

Dean stood up as well, sticking close to Gabriel. He still felt raw. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried like that. "I wouldn't mind getting fucked by you." he murmured.

Gabe licked his lips. "Really? I...I haven't topped in a long time." He started walking towards his room, hoping Dean would follow.

Dean smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Y'know, everyone always just assumes I'm Mr. Macho Top, I really don't mind. I mean I got a great ass, plush lips and those big green eyes, what more could you ask for right?"

Gabe grinned and glanced back at Dean. "Well I guess you're gunna show me the other side of you then. I get to see the subby bottom side of Dean Winchester. I think I'll enjoy that."

"And I get to see the greedy Gabriel Novak, which is kinda the one I always imagined." Dean grinned. He had something to concentrate on, something to think about other than his past and frightening future and he could give over control for a little bit. He felt better.  
Gabe kept his face grinning. "I'm not greedy." He said and made sure it sounded like don't fucking say it again. But he was still smiling, and he knew Dean hadn't meant anything by it. "Come on big boy, strip down and get on the bed."  
Dean nodded, doing as he was told. He pulled off his clothes again and spread himself out on the bed, sitting up just enough to watch Gabriel.   
Gabriel licked his lips and crawled predatory across the sheets and between his thighs. "Let me know if I go to far ok?" He said with a smirk before dipping his head down to the juncture of his thighs and then spreading them wider.   
"Not many boundaries when it comes to sex. Don't worry." he murmured, laying back against the bed. Dean spread his legs as wide as he could, shifting his ass up a bit.

Gabe licked his lips and grinned. He dove in, burying his face between Deans thighs and shifting his hands to spread his cheeks apart. "God it's been a long time since I topped. I don't remember anyone looking so delicious." 

 

Dean moaned, arching his hips up more. "It really has been a long time then." he chuckled breathlessly.

Gabe nodded. "Yeah. Haven't since...I was 18. Haven't felt like it." He hoped Dean caught on to what he was saying, he couldn't bring himself to bring it up again. Gabe stroked a hand over Deans cock and nipped at his ass cheek before diving in to lap at his hole.  
"Oh fuck..." Dean whispered, gripping the headboard of the bed. It wasn't often he got attention like this.  
Gabe groaned and hummed. "Taste good Deano, could do this all night. Bet you'll moan like a bitch too."  
"You bet baby." Dean grinned, panting softly. "Want you to fuck me though. I can be as loud as you want."  
Gabe had to reach down and wrap his fingers around the base of his cock to stop himself from coming at that. "Hush, less you want this over before it begins kitten."   
"I like being fucked for a long time, you better last." Dean murmured.  
Gabe licked his lips. "No promises. But I'll owe you a second round if I pop off to quick." Gabe said and went back to tongue fucking Deans hole.   
Dean became lost for other words at that, nothing more than moans and occasional attempts at Gabriel's name falling from his lips.

Gabriel added a finger in alongside his tongue and started slowly stretching Dean.

Dean arched off the bed, whimpering. "G-gabe, Gabriel c'mon please. More... want more."   
Gabe grinned against Deans taint. "Lubes in the drawer. Grab it for me?"  
Dean nodded eagerly and fumbled slightly to pull open the drawer and toss Gabriel the lube.  
Gabe caught it and slicked three fingers before adding a second one to stretch out Deans hole.  
Oh yeah that felt so fucking good, he forgot how much he missed this. Dean pushed his hips back against Gabriel's hand, moving against his fingers for more friction. "Feels so good Gabe."  
"When was the last time you had this Dean? Someone fucking you open? Using you good and proper?" Gabe whispered nipping at the skin of Deans inner thigh. He was tight. Ridiculously tight, and that was enough to tell him it had been awhile. 

"A year at least, maybe two." Dean murmured. He still had sex, he needed sex, but he was consumed with work or taking care of Sam so often that he hardly ever actually fucked anyone, instead going for oral and handjobs. It was just easier, less time consuming. Not to mention the older he got, the less anyone seemed interested in him as a bottom.

Gabe shook his head as he worked in a third finger. "Fucking Shame. You're gorgeous like this. God to think of you and...fuck I'm gunna enjoy this." Gabe said biting his lip and trying to think of Cas in his place, fucking Dean.   
Dean groaned, clenching around his fingers. "I'm ready. I want you to fuck me now, while I'm still so tight. Please..."  
He pulled out his fingers and started slicking his cock. "You sure Dean? I'm not huge but I'm not small, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah I'm fucking sure. Come on Gabriel, I want to feel you inside me so fucking bad." he practically begged, lifting his hips off the bed to present himself. Dean didn't care if it hurt, hell he welcomed the pain.  
Gabe practically growled as he aligned himself with Dean and threw the mans long legs over his shoulders to get the angle right. He pressed forward, mouth falling open as he felt the tight heat parting for his cock.   
Dean moaned like a cheap whore when he was penetrated, tears springing to his eyes from the stretch, but the pain was far from overbearing. Just enough to get him aching and keep his mind solely on Gabriel.  
Gabriel gripped his hips and moaned. "Fuck you're just...god so tight." He slid his hips slowly getting Dean used to the stretch.   
"C'mon Novak, you can do better than that." he grit out, smirking slightly at Gabriel. "Fuck me like you mean it."

He grinned. "God you're a bossy bitch aren't you?" He shifted his hips and lifted Deans hips higher and started fucking into him, pounding him with all his strength.   
"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck!" Dean screamed, writhing on the bed as Gabriel pounded against his prostate.  
"That better? Am I fucking doing it right?" Gabe growled out, his expression somewhere between aggressive and amused.  
"So good. Oh Gabriel you are so fucking good. Perfect." Dean panted.

Gabe nodded. "Say it again." He said holding Deans hips tighter and shifting his hips to thrust deeper and hit Deans prostate more directly. 

"You're perfect." Dean moaned, falling apart. "So good Gabriel, you fuck me so good. I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum Gabriel. Oh fuck..."

Gabriel panted as he thrust, knowing he wasn't gunna last much longer. "Yeah Dean? Gunna come on my cock? Come getting fucked like the slut you are?" 

"Yeah..." Dean spluttered, nothing more than moans coming out in place of the praise he wanted to say. A moment later he was cumming, shooting all over his stomach while he tensed up around Gabriel.

Gabriel screamed a jumbled mess of sound as he followed behind with a thrust, the feeling of Dean clenching around him as he came enough to have his eyes opening up as he realized he hadn't put on a condom. "That was stupid." He panted out.

Dean panted, shaking his head. "I'm clean and I don't mind being full of cum."

Gabriel laughed. And that was when he heard the twin gasps from the doorway. His head swiveled around and Cas and Sam are standing in the doorway glaring at him. 

"How long have you guys been there exactly?" He asked. Castiel shook his head and turned around and walked out. Sam just stared open mouthed at them. 

"Dude...so not ok." He said.

Dean went still for a moment, scrambling off Gabriel. He grabbed the pillow and covered himself, "Look, Sam, I can explain...It's not as bad as it looks I swear."

 

Sam shook his head. "God are you kidding me? Why the fuck does everyone want to fuck Gabriel so bad? Cas and now you? And every goddamned gay guy I've met in this town either has or wants to! What the hell!" 

Gabe looked rather offended at that but he was more worried about his own brother then Deans. He really did have high hopes for the kid, but Cas was more important.

"Why are you suddenly mad at me for having sex? I've been working my ass off, so yeah, I took advantage of my night off. And you know what, both of us have the right to fuck whoever we want. We are both consenting adults." Dean shot back.

Castiel couldn't deal with this, couldn't be in the same house as this. He just slipped his shoes back on and started walking out of the house. Maybe back to Kawshik's.

Sam slammed his foot down like a little kid. "But Cas said...fuck you're both dicks." Cas had assured him that Gabe was interested in him, everything was going to be perfect. Dean and Cas and Sam and Gabe, a family. But now Dean and Gabe were fucking and he was pretty sure that wasn't going to fit into his fairy tail. He turned around and ran out. 

Gabe pulled out his phone and sent a text to Cas

How mad are you? -GN 

 

"No Sam come on!" Dean called after him, trying to find his jeans on the floor. "Dude seriously!" Dean yelled. Sam ignored them as his phone buzzed.

Very mad. -CN   
He bit his lip and typed back a quick reply.  
It didn't mean anything. I like him but...it was just physical. You understand the need for that? -GN 

 

Sam stood in the entry way leaning against the wall pouting as he waited for Dean to storm out there and explain himself.

Dean sighed when he saw Sam's expression. He hated that look. "I'm sorry okay? I know you like him and he likes you and it's all seriously fucked up beyond belief, trust me I know. We just got alot in common, including you two. You know you guys can't be together for at least two years right? I mean he could go to jail, I could go to jail with Cas. In the meantime some casual sex is nice." He ran his hand through his hair. "I mean dude I hadn't gotten any for months."   
Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm 16 not 12, that's age of consent in Kansas. Unless you're gunna flip out and call the cops." Sam couldn't explain that the reason they had come tonight was to get Gabe alone.

 

I understand. -CN

Gabriel ran his hand through his hair as he stared at his phone.

I won't take him from you. He won't take me from you. You understand that? -GN

"You're still a kid." Dean said sternly. "If you're too young to vote, you're too young to fuck Gabriel. Understood?"

You were fucking him. -CN

"Are you saying you never fucked anyone over 18 when you were my age?" Sam said glaring at Deans hypocrisy.

Yes. I was. He needed it. It was the first time I've topped since you. -GN

 

Sam frowned. "Are you saying that if I was fucking Cas everything would be ok to you? Cause it's no fair that I'm the only virgin here. That is not cool." 

Why did you fuck him though? -CN

I don't know. I missed you when I was gone. Every time I tried I just thought of you. and since I wouldn't let myself think of you... But with Dean...I didn't think about you like that. All I thought about was you being the one fucking him. That seemed healthier to me. Maybe I'm an idiot. Hell I know I'm an idiot. -GN 

"You know what, you and Cas would be good together." Dean said after a moment. "You're both smart, kind and you both deserve better than the likes of me and Gabriel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have copied over at the moment. I'll have to go through emails and copy the rest. Please send me some comments to let me know you want that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its hard to follow. The text conversation is Gabe and Cas. And I'll get it betad if I ever get it completed.

Sam shrugged. "I told him I wouldn't say no of he was interested. We got drunk before and kissed. But...he doesn't think of me like that."

Because I needed someone who could understand. I needed someone who was...I just needed someone. Cas I know it hurts you that I say no, but it hurts me every time I say no. I can't do that to you Cas. You need someone normal. And maybe I liked the idea of fucking the guy you were gunna end up with. Like...every time you sleep with him there is a part of me in that bed...I'm sorry Cas. -GN 

"I'm sorry Sam." Dean said honestly, "You'll find somebody, and maybe it'll be Gabriel, maybe someone else. I won't sleep with him again if it bothers you."

I don't think we will end up together. -CN

Sam rolled his eyes. "No fuck you, you can't do the self sacrifice thing here. If you want to fuck him you fuck him, I'll end up with him if I'm supposed to, but I'm not gunna get in the way. What if you guys are destined to have some perfect love affair and shit and I hold you back cause I kinda like the guy?"

Why do you think that Cas? I swear he likes you. -GN

"What do you want from me Sam?" he asked, exasperated. "You're pissed 'cause I slept with me and now you're pissed because I'm not gonna do it again? Make up your damn mind."

Then why was he sleeping with you? -GN

Sam shook his head. "You're not gunna let me have him right? You're gunna stick to your guns and wait two goddamned years before I can even try to make it work with him? Yeah? Ok so if that's true then I would rather him spend the time with you, then maybe finding another guy and...I don't know actually falling in love with him and I lose my chance for ever." 

Because he has morals. He is worse then me. Thinks that 16 is just far to young. He says when you turn 18 he will try...but neither of us want to wait two years to get laid. -GN

Dean nodded a bit and pulled Sam into a hug. "Well I promise he ain't gonna go falling in love with me. You don't have to worry."

But you're better at sex than me. -CN

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're easier to love then you think Dean. I just know that...if it's any body, I would rather it be you. Then two people I care for would be happy. But...still I will hold out hope." Sam stepped in and wrapped his arms around Dean. 

Gabe rolled his eyes and replied.  
No, I have more experience. You're cuter then me and have a bigger cock, somehow...and how that happened I still don't know. Anyway, guys usually like teaching. It makes them feel strong and stuff. -GN

"The guy's crazy about you, don't think he'll fall in love with anyone 'cept you." he murmured, rubbing Sam's back.

You really think he'd want to date me? -CN

Sam shrugged. "I can hope. But you guys...if it works for you then do it. I might have to talk Cas into a little mutual stress relief." He smirked.

Yes of course he does. Who wouldn't Cas? -GN

Dean chuckled, pulling back. "Yeah well I better not walk in on you two okay? Locked doors from here out."

I'm sorry I ran out. -CN

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah well...I really wasn't expecting you to be here." He said and blushed when he remembered what he had come for.

It's ok Cas. I understand why you were angry. But...Dean says he will try in two years. And til then...I mean who knows what will happen? -GN

"Yeah I figured as much." Dean chuckled. "Have you had dinner?"

Who knows. I just don't like waiting. -CN

Sam shook his head. "No, Kawshiks family tried to serve us this weird dish of Curried Cabbage and I almost threw up. That's when we left, told them I wasn't feeling good." 

Maybe...maybe we can work something out while you wait? Not with me. I'm sorry. But...have you and Sam ever considered anything of the sort? -GN

"I'll make us all some dinner. How 'bout that?" Dean smiled. "I'll make whatever you want to make you feel better."

 Yes, we've talked about it. He's incredibly attractive as well. -CN

Sam raised his eyebrows and sniffed the air. "Something already smells pretty good. Is that pie?"

Yeah, yeah he is. Maybe...maybe we can just be content with those in our age group until we get who we want? And...well...if you ever want a blow by blow of what Deans like...I would be happy to provide if you returned the favor. ;) -GN

 "Yeah apple caramel or something like that, Gabe made it. It's in the kitchen and icecream's in the kitchen. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you helped yourself to some. Just figured you'd be into the whole, 'real food' thing." Dean shrugged.

If he agreed, I could do that. I already told him what you were like. -CN

Sam grinned. "I want both. Let's get pie and...how about we all go get something at the diner?"

Wait...you told Sam what I was like in bed? -GN

"Yeah sure. I'll go ask Gabe and uh...clean up." Dean winked and ran back to the bedroom.

Was I not supposed to? -CN

Sam rolled his eyes and stole into the kitchen for pie.

No it's fine. I just...I didn't know he knew about...us...the past. -GN

Dean went to the master bathroom first, giving himself a quick wash before he talked to Gabriel, "Hey, everything okay with Cas?"

He's my best friend and best friends tell eachother secrets. That's what he said and you said it was a secret so I told him. -CN

Gabe turned back to him and nodded. "Yeah it's fine. Though apparently Sam knows about what happened back...back then."

Yeah. It's ok. He...he didn't mind? -GN

Dean frowned a bit, glancing back at the door where Sam was eating pie. He sat on the bed, "I mean he doesn't seem mad or anything right?"

He was disturbed at first, but I explained everything. I told him I'm fine so I think he's fine too. -CN

Gabe shrugged. "He was a bit pissed at first. But I think he's gunna try to bang Sam now so...eh. Oh you meant Sam? Yeah apparently he's cool with it. Wanted to fuck you for years so he's not that creeped." Gabe keeps a straight face and looks away from Dean to text Cas.

Yeah. I guess that makes sense. Did you tell him good stuff? -GN

Dean's jaw dropped. "What?"

Of course. I told him the truth. -CN

Gabe shrugged. "What? Who wouldn't want to hit that?" Gabe was very proud of himself for not laughing.

Thanks Cas. Best little brother ever. Can you come back? I would like to talk to you, in person. -GN

"He's my brother!" Dean protested, bright red. "We...we're not like that."

Of course. I'm sorry I left. -CN

"It's not a big deal Dean." Gabe said with an eye roll while he texted Cas back. 

No, it's fine. I...I should have asked. But I though it would be better this way. - GN

"Yeah it is. You are the way you are because of what your brother did, but you know it's wrong now. It's why you don't sleep with Cas anymore even though you want to. Even if you don't care about the whole related thing, which clearly you don't, it's an abuse of power. Worse than if I slept with Cas. Sam trusts me and he depends on me and to take something like that from him is unfair and cruel." Dean shook his head. "I meant what I said. I would sooner die."

On my way home. -CN

Gabe nodded and licked his lips. "I...I was joking. Sorry. Cas said Sam was freaked out but got over it. I...I think you got the wrong idea though. If...if Cas had experience with anyone but me, and was serious and knew what his options were I wouldn't say no." 

Sam had walked back in the room and had heard most of this. He had known Gabe wasn't telling the truth, because he sure as fuck hadn't said anything like that to Cas. But it was weird to hear Dean explain why he wasn't willing to fuck him. Even though he really didn't think of Dean that way it was weird to know Dean felt so strongly about it.

Dean ran his hand through his hair and nodded, "That's good then. Told you he'd understand, he's a good kid like that." He was silent for a moment before remembering why he was actually here, "So uh, do you want to go out for dinner with us? Sam hasn't eaten."

 

Gabe bit his lip. "You sure you want to?" He wasn't really sure if Dean was still actually interested in being around him. 

"Yeah I'm sure. I mean have you eaten? I didn't see any dishes except for the ones from the pie. I'm assuming that was your dinner so far and Cas can come too." Dean shrugged, "C'mon."

Gabe nodded. "Yeah ok. Cas is on his way back home. Then we can head out." 

Sam knocked on the door and raised his eyebrows. "You guys done with the deep stuff and ready to head out? By the way Gabe, that Pie was amazing." 

"Yeah I know right?" Dean chuckled, standing up. Castiel chose that moment to walk through the door. He smiled when he saw his family, "Hello."

Gabe smiled at Cas and rolled his eyes at Sam. He walked over and hugged Cas and pulled him down to plant a kiss on the top of his head. "Heya Cassie. We are gunna go get food, you coming?"

Castiel smiled a nodded, "Sure, I'm not very hungry though. I ate at Kawshik's."

Dean pat them both on the back, "Well maybe dessert then, I'm buying."

Gabe raised an eyebrow at Dean and shrugged. He wasn't sure if Cas would accept sweets from Dean. He hadn't been a fan of them since Luke, he associated them with rewards for a job well done. It was how Luke worked. 

Sam clapped Cas on the shoulder. "How the hell did you eat that stuff? It was like...pickled cabbage." 

Castiel just shrugged and smiled, "I like pickled cabbage, plus it was spicy. His mother makes a very good Roti."

"I'm with you on this one Sam, I'll stick to burgers and pizza thanks." Dean chuckled, leading them out to his car. There was no question, he always drove.

Gabe grinned and grabbed his wallet. "Come on then." 

Sam smiled at Gabe and gestures to the door. He glanced at Cas. "I think me and you have to have a talk later tonight." 

"Yes of course." Castiel nodded.

Once everyone was piled into the car Dean just drove them to his favourite all family restaurant. The kinda place that served pasta, burgers and chicken. Not exactly exciting, but simple and friendly, which seemed just fine for their strange little family outing.

Sam pulled Cas aside before they went inside. "Dean? Just order me a sweet tea, we will be in in a second." 

Gabe raised his eyebrows and looked at Cas. "Water or lemonade?" 

"Water please." Castiel answered simply, looking at Sam.

Dean nodded a bit and opened the door for Gabriel, "What do you think that's about?"

Gabe shrugged. "They probably want to talk about us without us around." 

Sam walked over and wrapped his arms around Cas. "You ok? That Dean Gabe thing was a bit weird." 

"Right, that makes sense..." Dean mumbled.

Castiel blinked for a moment before he hugged Sam back. "Gabriel says it's just about sex."

Sam nodded. "Dean said the same thing. He also said he would kill me and Gabe if I tried to get with him without being 18 first. So...I was wondering if you had considered...taking matters into our own hands."

Gabe rolled his eyes at Dean and smacked his ass. "Get a move on big boy, they aren't gunna run away together." 

Castiel frowned, "What do you mean? Do you want me to kill you and Gabriel?"

"You don't know that." Dean protested, grabbing them a booth in the back. "Sam's been running away from home since he was six."

Sam rolls his eyes and tugs Cas close and kisses him. It's gentle, not forceful or anything, it's almost a question.

Gabe rolled his eyes as they got a booth. "Cas wouldn't though. It's not in his nature." 

Castiel was a bit surprised, but he fell into the gentle comfort the kiss offered. He wrapped his arms around Sam, leaning up into his lips.

"Sam could sell a drowning man a bottle of water if he really wanted to."

Sam stepped back after a moment, his cheeks were wet and his lips were red but he was grinning. "See...what I meant was...we could just...play with each other."

Gabe laughed. "Yeah I'm sure he could. But we don't have to worry, looks like they are just making out."  
Gabe pointed to the window on his side where he could just barely see Cas and Sam wrapped up in each other.

"Oh you mean have sex. Yes, I would enjoy that immensely." Castiel grinned, kissing Sam again.

Dean leaned over the table a bit to get a peak, smiling fondly. "Ah, young desire to have sex."

Sam grinned into the kiss. The night was looking up.

Gabe snickered. "Dude we fucked twice less then an hour ago." 

Castiel pulled away, still smiling, "I would suggest we not have sex here though. Dean and Gabriel are watching."

"Well yeah...but at least we seduced each other with pie and booze first."

Sam blushed and glanced over to where he could see Dean and Gabe. "Honestly they are the least of my problems. I mean...I don't think I would really mind if they watched, but...the rest of the restaurant on the other hand..." He shook his head with a laugh and lead Cas back inside.

Gabe grinned. "Yep, then horrifically angsty conversations."

Dean grimaced, "Yeah...Look I'm really sorry about that. I don't what it was. The alcohol I guess. To be honest I am still buzzing and you are really nice, but we won't have to talk about that stuff anymore okay? I mean that breakdown was just a flaw in the system, it's not happening again."

Castiel smiled at the older men, "Sam and I have agreed to have sex."

"Good on ya." Dean said.

Gabe grinned. "dude it was my fault. And as long as you aren't totally freaked with me we are so ok. And yeah Cas, awesome. Make sure to do what we talked about."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "What did you guys talk about?"

 Castiel sat down next to his brother, grabbing a menu to look at. "Gabriel wants to know what you're like as a sexual partner and in exchange he will give me the same information about Dean."

"Dude!" Dean said, sounding betrayed.

Gabe smirked. "Kid you have to learn when to keep your mouth shut."

Sam's eyebrows went high. "Wait really? So...everything we do...he is gunna hear about?" 

"That was the deal. You shouldn't worry about it though, he's just curious."

"So what do we get like grades at the end?" Dean asked.

Gabe grinned. "Nope, just extra sexual tension."

Sam rolled his eyes. "God but...Cas you know I don't really have any experience. You can't judge me to quick."

"Yeah, no pressure or anything." Dean grumbled.

"Sexual prowess is hardly what I'm interested in and I don't think it's what Gabriel is interested in either. At least not for what we want right now. We just want to know what you're like. What you enjoy, what your inclinations are. Things like that. I think if you're going to have my brother for two years that I deserve that much."

Dean cleared his throat and nodded, "Right."

Sam nodded as well. "Yeah. I get it. Just...a bit weird. I feel like I need more information on what Gabe is like." He grinned at him across the table.

Gabe waggled his eyebrows. "I've got some videos you might be interested in." He fake whispered across the table.

"I can tell you anything you want to know." Castiel murmured, suddenly more interested in the appetite section of the menu than the conversation going on.

Under the table Dean pat Cas' knee, flashing him a sympathetic smile. The youngest Novak might not have been awkward like the Winchesters were, but he didn't seem nearly as excited as Gabriel was either.

Gabe coughed and looked at the menu. Sam blushed. "Yeah but...that's out dated information." 

"Of course, my mistake." Castiel said softly. He closed his menu after a moment, "I need to use the washroom, if the waitress comes I would like the calamari please." He smiled a bit and excused himself, hurrying to the restroom in the back.

"Probably that curry cabbage finally getting to him." Dean said mildly.

Sam and Gabe both frowned after him. Gabe bit his lip. "You think I should go check on him?" 

Dean shook his head. "Give him some time alone. Big day for all of us. We can grab him if he's not back by the time his tentacles are here."

Gabe frowned and nodded. Sam didn't look to happy either but he ordered his bottomless Alfredo when the waitress finally came by, and Cas' calamari. 

Castiel did return before his calamari arrived, taking his seat again. "Is something wrong?"

Gabe looked at him. "Just worried. Wasn't sure if...what he said had bothered you." 

Sam blushed. He hadn't meant to poke a sore spot. 

"Why would that bother me?" Castiel asked, frowning slightly. "I just had to use the washroom. I'm fine."

Gabe frowned. But he shook his head and smiled. Part of him didn't like that it hadn't bothered Cas. And the rest of him was pissed that he had even thought that.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I guess we are idiots."

"You're both very smart." He smiled at the waitress when his food arrived, offering the small basket. "Do you want any?"

"No thanks, I don't do fish." Dean said shaking his head.

 

Sam stole a piece and chewed thoughtfully. He glanced at Dean. "Doesn't taste like fish. It's kinda like...gizzards?" 

Gabe rolled his eyes and dove into his own down of gnocchi soup.

"Burger and fries is fine for me." Dean muttered.

"You should try more new food. Lots of different cultures have delicious foods that you might not try if you just stick with the same things all the time."

"Hey. I love Chinese food."

"What region of China?"

Dean frowned, "I don't know, whatever what Dragon Fire Wok is from."

"So America."

Sam laughed. "He just likes General tsos chicken."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Uncultured swine."

Gabe nodded. "Yeah. I spent 3 months in China, and visited Japan. Only problem with that country is their inability to grasp dessert." 

"I like their desserts. They're not too sweet. Though they more than make up for it with their snacks."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Your opinion doesn't count. You don't eat sweets."

Sam nodded. "I've tried but he refuses to try my moms pie."

Castiel just shrugged, "I don't like sweet things." He didn't even drink pop alot of the time because of how incredibly sweet it was.

"Dude I don't know how you survive. I mean Gabe's infamous and I am in no way at his level, but I would die without pie."

"They make savoury pies."

Gabe and Sam rolled their eyes in unison. "It's not the same. God Cas, to imagine the amount of chocolate you have missed out on." He blushed when a memory surfaced, of Castiel when he did eat chocolate, and savored every lick of it. 

Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabes weird boner face. 

"Chocolate isn't good for your health." Castiel mumbled.

Dean glanced around the table and knocked Cas' knee under the table, "I think my grandma on my mom's side used to make these little steak and mushroom pies. Pretty sure I saw the recipe in my mom's old notebook, just never cared enough to bother with it. Next time I have a day off I could make it."

Gabe shook his head and took a long drink of his soda. God talking about what had happened in the past was along him insane. 

Sam nodded. "I love mushrooms!" 

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah I guess you can have some too. I'll make a bunch and freeze 'em."

"I can help you make them if you like. I'm good at cutting things."

"Thanks Cas."

Gabe grinned at Sam. "They are flirting about pie."

Sam nodded and rolled his eyes. "One of us should be jealous."

"Shut up." Dean huffed, kicking Gabriel's shin, but not hard enough to really hurt.

"I was just offering to help." 

Gabe shook his head and grinned. "You aren't in trouble Cas. I like to see you flirt." 

Sam blushed. "Yeah well, there are more things than flirting I want to see you do." He whispered at Cas.

"Alright, maybe for tonight no one flirts." Dean suggested. "We can all pretend we're normal for a couple hours. OKAY?"

Gabe and Sam both laughed. "Seriously?" Gabe asked. "You expect me to pretend to be normal?"

"Alright fine. Everyone picks someone to flirt with and then sticks with them. All this switching around is confusing and honestly offsetting." Dean looked at his brother, "And since when are you against pretending to be normal?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm not against it. I just think expecting the four of us to try to be normal is unlikely. Plus everyone here has seen each other naked. And all but us two have at the very least made out." 

Gabe laughed. "At the very least yeah. Didn't you and Cas give each other hand jobs last year when you got drunk at the after party for the school play?" 

"La la la la la la!" Dean said, covering up his ears. "I'm not listening to this craziness.'

Gabe smirked. "That one bothers you? Really?" 

"Yeah dude, this little fuck family kinda bothers me. It's weird."

Gabe grinned at Sam. "Think he would break if I suggested a foursome?"

Sam's eyes went wide. "Threesome maybe, not sure Dean would be ok fucking someone with me around."

"I thought I made it abundantly clear that I am not touching Sam."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't have to touch him. I touch him, Cas touched him, you touch me, you touch Cas, he touches me, he touches Cas, Cas touches...well Cas would probably not touch anyone." He shrugged. Sam rolled his eyes.   
"Still with the naked in front of Dean thing, but I guess I wouldn't freak." 

"But we aren't touching Sam or Cas remember?"

"I don't want to be apart of a foursome either." Castiel added softly.

Gabe sighed. "Maybe some day?" That had been a hot picture.   
Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't see why you aren't allowed to touch me." 

"Because I say so. I don't care what the laws are. We're not doing it. Got it?"

"I meant Gabe not you Dean." Sam said rolling his eyes. Gabe waggled his eyebrows and winked at him.  
"Sooner then you think big boy." 

"I know what you meant and my rule still stands. Two years."

"But isn't Sam going to university? He won't have enough of a chance to be with Gabriel." Castiel said softly.

Sam glances at Cas. He is making a good point but there is a bigger question. "Aren't you going to college too?"

 

Gabe raises his eyebrows, Cas had never mentioned his college plans to him.

Castiel shrugged a bit. "University of Kansas is an easy drive away."

Sam frowned. "You expect me to be farther? You'll be down the road and you expect me to...what? Go across the country?" 

"I thought you were looking into Standford, that's in California." 

"No I was thinking about Stanford. But I'm not leaving. Definitely not now." He glanced over at Gabe and then back to Cas.

Gabe bit his lip. "Sam, don't make life decisions based on...what you think will be best for us." 

"Right. I mean it's always been your dream to leave." Dean muttered.

"We have another year at least to decide."

Sam shrugged. "That was before. Before Dad." He shrugged and looked away. 

"Before a hot guy came along." Dean corrected. 

Sam glared over at Dean. "No you asshat. Before Dad died and left us alone, and I didn't want to leave you."

Gabes eyebrows went up and he took a drink of water hoping the waiter would refill his glass soon. 

"You still wanted to leave me though. I mean alone or with Dad, that's still leaving me." Dean snapped. "You don't want to be with me. You want to go off and be with just about anyone doing anything that isn't me."

Sam rolled his eyes. "No I don't. I never...Dean...considering all the incest in the conversation tonight I'm gunna state this carefully. I love you, you're my brother and I don't know what I would do without you. There."

"Yeah well you're not very good at showing it." Dean muttered, shoving his face with fries to end the conversation.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Would you feel better if I offered to blow you?"  
Gabe snorted into his soda and looked away.

"Not really." Dean shoved Sam gently, "Move. I'm getting the cheque."

Gabe turned and frowned. "Dean you ok?"

Sam looked devastated. He had tried to explain that he was staying and still managed to piss Dean off. He was such a fucking failure.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just figure our waitress would prefer if we paid and didn't sit around holding up the table." Dean squeezed by and head to the front counter to pay.

Gabe frowned. He slid out of the booth and followed Dean. "Hey buddy, talk to me. What's up?" 

"Dude nothing's up. Let me pay for damn dinner." he hissed, smiling up at the hostess. "Yeah credit please."

"You don't walk off in the middle of dinner for nothing. Sam hasn't even finished his and he eats twice as fast as me." Gabe said glancing back at Sam and Cas.

"Just feeling a bit like the third wheel...Or fourth wheel I guess." Dean sighed. "Whatever."

"Then go, be free. I'm not gonna stop you. I'll leave my card with Sam and you guys can order dessert or drinks or whatever." Dean signed the receipt and gave Gabriel his credit card and keys. "You guys have fun. I should get some sleep."

Gabe shook his head. "Hell no, I'm coming with you. I still owe you a blow job. Give Sam the keys and the card." 

"No. Just go have fun. There's always another time." He pat Gabriel on the shoulder. "See ya later."

"Seriously Dean? Are you absolutely sure?" Gabe asked glancing in concern at the table then back at Dean. He didn't want him to leave, he wanted him to stay, and at the very least he wanted to be with him wherever he went.

Dean cracked his signature smiled, "Don't you remember when you were sixteen. You seriously think they should be left alone with a credit card?" He chuckled. "We can talk tomorrow."

 Dean leaned in and kissed Gabriel's cheek, patting his shoulder. "See you Gabe. You guys have fun." He waved at the boys and left, walking back home. 

Castiel frowned, "What's wrong?"

Gabe shrugged. "I really don't know. He says he is fine. But..." He shook his head. 

Sam frowned. "Did you tell him youde go with him?" 

"Maybe he'd just rather be alone right now?" Castiel suggested

Gabe shrugged. Sam raised his eyebrows. 

"Dean doesn't usually do that. Usually he just wants to get drunk." 

"He's already had a fair amount to drink."

Gabe nodded. "Yeah. But he's mostly sober again. So anywho...Cas...? You really not mad at me for this?" 

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"The Dean thing." He glanced at Sam.

Sam looked down and ate, trying to give them the chance to talk. 

"Oh, that." Castiel shrugged slightly, looking down. "I'm not angry with you Gabriel, you have every right to sleep with whomever you choose and so does Dean."

 

Gabe nodded. "Yeah, you too. But it still...I'm thinking Dean trusts me to much." 

"Trust is important. He deserves to be happy."

Gabe nodded. "Yeah but did he seriously leave me alone with two people, probably the worst two people in the history of ever for me to be alone with right now?" 

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Why are we the worst?" 

"Because Gabriel fell in love with you at first sight and I try to get sex from him at least twice a week. We're two of his weaknesses." Castiel said softly. "Dean wants you to sleep with us. He wants an excuse to be angry with you."

Gabriel face palmed and shook his head. "But I've been being so good." 

Sam turned to Gabe with his eyes wide. "Twice a week?" 


End file.
